The expression “closure element” should be understood in broad terms here. It covers, for example, a tailgate, a boot lid, a bonnet, a side door, a cargo-space hatch closure, a window, a pop top or the like of a motor vehicle. The application area of the motorized adjustment of a tailgate of a motor vehicle will be referred to predominantly herein below. This should not be understood in a limiting sense.
The motorized adjustment of a tailgate or the like has become common practice in recent years in particular in the area of combi vehicles. In addition to reliable and quiet motorized adjustment, the convenient and reliable operation has a quite particular role to play here. Since there is barely enough installation space for accommodating indicators in the region of a tailgate or the like, it is a particular challenge to supply the user with feedback relating to drive-relevant information or the like.
A known drive arrangement (DE 10 2008 062 391 A1) is equipped with two drives each configured as a spindle drive. With the tailgate closed, the spindle drives are arranged in the respective drip moulding of the motor vehicle. Any kind of feedback to the user is not provided for here.
The known drive arrangement (DE 199 39 651 A1) from which the invention proceeds serves for the motorized adjustment of a closure element such as a tailgate of the motor vehicle. Provision is made here for acoustic status signals to be fed back to the user. For this purpose, a corresponding acoustic indicator is provided on the tailgate itself, on the motor-vehicle key or on a radio remote control device. Depending on the specific use, the cabling of these acoustic indicators may involve high outlay. It is often also the case that the acoustic feedback is not sufficiently perceptible to the user. This is the case, for example, when the acoustic feedback is emitted via a remote control device, which may possibly be located in the user's pocket.
The invention is based on the problem of optimizing the known drive arrangement in respect of optimum acoustic feedback to the user.